During manufacturing of an integrated circuit on a substrate gaps e.g. trenches can be created on the substrate. Filling the trenches can take a variety of forms depending upon the specific application.
The basic trench filling process may be subjected to drawbacks, including void formation in the trench during refill. Voids may be formed when the refilling material forms a constriction near the top of the trench before it is completely filled. Such voids may compromise device isolation of the devices on the integrated circuit (IC) as well as the overall structural integrity of the IC. Unfortunately, preventing void formation during trench fill may often place size constraints on the trenches, which may limit device packing density of the devices.
If the trenches are filled for device isolation a key parameter in measuring the effectiveness of device isolation may be the field threshold voltage, that is, the voltage necessary to create a parasitic current linking adjacent isolated devices. The field threshold voltage may be influenced by a number of physical and material properties, such as trench width, dielectric constant of the trench filling material, substrate doping, field implant dose and substrate bias.
Void formation may be mitigated by decreasing trench depth and/or tapering trench sidewalls so that the openings may be wider at the top than at the bottom. A trade off in decreasing the trench depth may be reducing the effectiveness of the device isolation, while the larger top openings of trenches with tapering sidewalls may use up additional integrated circuit real estate.